


The Pining Circle

by PlayerOneMell



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Angst, Anixety, Daydreaming, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gossip, Jenna Rolan’s blog, Jer is bi, M/M, Michael is gay, Nightmares, Pining, Pinkberry, Post: SQUIP, Rich is bi, Scars from SQUIP, Stagedorks, Still junior year, Upstage, boyf riends - Freeform, expensive headphones, jake is pan, pining circle, richjake, slight self harm mention, there will be tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerOneMell/pseuds/PlayerOneMell
Summary: Brooke, Chloe, and Jenna have the inside scoop of a circle of pining within the SQUIP squad. They watch one chase after the other, and try to play matchmaker.Jeremy wants Christine, Christine wants Jake, Jake wants Rich, Rich wants Michael, and Michael wants Jeremy.A circle of pining. The real question is who will get to live happily ever after in the end?





	1. New Gossip Scoop

“You’ll never believe what I just heard.” Brooke hums, sitting down at her lunch table and sipping on her La Croix. 

“What?” Chloe and Jenna both ask in unison, searching for some hot gossip. 

 

Chloe, Jenna, and Brooke all sit together during lunch time these days. They aren’t part of the other five in ther SQUIP squad that pine after one other. The one they pine after not even noticing the other. 

 

“Michael is gay! He told me so, and even who he has a crush on.” Brooke smiles softly. 

“Does it complete the pining circle?” Jenna asks. 

Brooke nods, “His heart is yearning for a kiss from the pale and lanky Jeremy Heere.”

 

Chloe smirks and places down her phone as she takes out a sheet of paper. Recently at Middleborough High, there has been some pining. It all started with Jeremy and Christine. After asking her out, Jeremy takes Christine on a date. Christine realizes that she’s still not over Jake. This is what starts all the pining. 

 

Jeremy Heere’s heart is yearning for Christine Canigula. He has had a crush on her for forever, and he is just not ready to give up on here quite yet. Christine’s young heart is after the sport Jake Dillinger. Jake was the first person to really show care for her, except at his Halloween party. He was a jerk. At the Halloween party, Jake knew who his heart beats for - Rich Goranski. Rich is Jake’s best friend, and Jake thinks it’s stupid he fell for his best friend. Rich? Well, Rich is pining after the very radical Michael Mell. He has always had a crush on Michael, but finally realized it after an epiphany in a hospital. Michael is pining after Jeremy and has been since a young age. 

 

Chloe looks at the paper and completes the circles, pointing an arrow from Michael to Jeremy. Each name is written in beautiful cursive. It’s a circle the girls kept so they could keep up with all the pining that has been going on. 

 

“What do we with this?” Brooke asks. 

“We obviously have to help them out, duh.” Chloe rolls her eyes. 

“Getting involved with love is a tricky thing.” Jenna comments. “I used to be a matchmaker in middle school. I just have to keep updating my blog.”

“Good. Brooke and I can be matchmakers.”

“I don’t know, Chlo. Jenna makes a good point.” Brooke shrugs. “What if we fuck all our friends up?”

“We won’t! We just gotta help them out a bit, without revealing the entire circle.” Chloe shrugs. “Can’t be too hard, right?”

“Just make sure you and Brooke stay in sync. Agree on what you’re doing.” Jenna nods. “Who you’re getting together.”

 

Brooke and Chloe both nod, the two are usually in sync about everything. Chloe is determined to make everything right. They would split the circle in half, leaving one of them with the extra person. The sad part is not everyone would end up who they are currently pining after because of the odd number. 

 

“Broke can take Michael, and Christine. I’ll take Jake and Jeremy.”

“What about Rich?” Brooke asks Chloe. 

Jenna sighs, “Just tell me what you’re doing and I’ll take care of Rich.”

 

So, Brooke and Chloe devise a plan of how to fix this never ending circle of broken heart beats. It’s time to set things straight in Middle Borough High School. It is very tiring to see everyone you know in pain, no matter how well you know them.


	2. Notebooks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy, Michael, and Christine can’t get over their pining. The interactions are noticed by the three little matchmakers. Theyvstart figuring out who to pair off.

Jeremy sighs, sitting in drama class. Mr. Reyes is in the front teaching about something. Jeremy adores drama class, but can’t seem to pay attention for the moment. Jeremy’s focus is on the small Asian girl in the front row - Christine Canigula. 

 

Christine has been the perfect girl in Jeremy’s eyes since she transferred to Middle Borough in seventh grade. Jeremy just loves everything about her, no matter how out of this world it may seem. 

 

“You okay, buddy?” 

 

The voice comes from Jeremy’s best friend, Michael Mell. Jeremy smiles as he looks at Christine twirl her hair, and is quickly pulled out of his hair as Michael lightly taps him on his elbow. 

 

“What?” Jeremy raises an eyebrow and looks at Michael. 

“You’ve been in la la land since class started and it’s halfway over! What’s up with you?” Michael says quietly, he is concerned a little bit. 

 

Jeremy takes a breath, and looks directly at Michael. He completely doesn’t notice the light rose pink that is dusting Michael’s cheeks. Jeremy smiles softly and turns towards the front of the room. His ocean blue eyes land right back on Christine. He rests his hand against his hand and sighs dreamily. 

 

“Christiiiiine.” He hums under his breath. 

 

Now, Michael definitely doesn’t want to hear that. Michael heart longs for Jeremy to say the words ‘I love you’ in a non-platonic way. Michael wants Jeremy to romantically love him. Michael wants to hold Jeremy in some romantic moonlight by a lake. Candles lighting the path, but not too many. Stars surrounding them. Michael would blush softly and look into Jeremy’s blue eyes. Michael arms delicacy placed around Jeremy’s waist. Jeremy would have his arms around his neck. Michael would slowly lean in and sweetly kiss Jeremy’s peachy lips. 

 

“Michael?” 

 

Jeremy’s backs to looking at Michael, and notices that his stare is a little distant as well. Michael has red cheeks now, and Michael feels his heart drop. Has Jeremy noticed that Michael is pining after him? It makes the Filipino boy nervous. 

 

“Sorry.” He sighs. 

“Are you alright? Your cheeks are red.”

“It’s probably just warm in here. You know me, always warm.”

 

Michael is thankful that Jeremy is oblivious enough to take that as an excuse and turn away. At the same time, Michael wants Jeremy notice and know how in love he is. Michael wants Jeremy to return the feelings that he’s feeling; however, Jeremy does not feel the same way because his heart is throbbing for Christine. 

 

Jeremy takes out his notebook that he uses for the class. Jeremy never actually takes notes in there because it’s drama class. He gets all of the same lesson in play rehearsals, or musical rehearsals. What Jeremy starts writing out are drafts to little love notes. Jeremy has written and re-written these a million times. 

 

Jeremy understands that Christine isn’t into him. Christine still isn’t over Jake, whcih isn’t fair in Jeremy’s mind. Jeremy knows for a fact that he would treat Christine better than Jake can. Jeremy wants Christine, but Christine just doesn’t want him. 

 

In the front of the room, Christine is sketching in her notebook. She is drawing hearts around her and Jake’s names. Their last names. Christine is acting a bit like a middle schooler with a crush, but not in a bad way. Christine just wonders if Jake could still care about her, if he would give it another shot. Christine just can’t seem to get over the boy. 

 

Broke notices all this interaction happening and starts texting Chloe and Jenna about it. 

 

[Brooke: You guys!!!!!! Are you seeing this?]

[Chloe: Of course! They’re so in love. I thought Christine would know by now that Jake isn’t interested.]

[Jenna: Just get over the fact he dumped you, Chloe.]

[Chloe: HE DID NOT DUMP ME, JENNA!]

[Jenna: He did and we all know it]

 

Michael sighs as he watches Jeremy write in this notebook of his. Michael is so heart broken over all of this. He places his white headphones on his head, making sure the left and right is correct. R on his right ear, L on the left. Music seems to help Michael calm down at times, but it also helps him daydream about Jeremy.

 

[Brooke: We have to stop all this heartbreak. So drop this fighting about Jake and Chloe. Aka Royal Pains.]

[Chloe: Is that what you called us?]

[Brooke: Focus, C.]

[Chloe: But did you?]

[Jenna: Uh, DUH]

[Chloe:...]

[Brooke: what?]

[Chloe: I don’t hate it.]

[Chloe: <(^*^)>]

[Brooke: nice sassy pose, Chloe.]

[Chloe: Thanks. XO]

[Jenna: Ladies, Ladies. We need to start planning.]

 

So, Chloe, Brooke, and Jenna dedicate their time to studying the three in the classroom. How can they stop them from hurting? Who would ultimately make the cutest couple? It puzzles the group of girls that are texting. 

 

Michael sits hoping that Jeremy will stop pursuing Christine, and just open his eyes. How can he be so oblivious? Michael’s been in love with Jeremy since they were young. It’s hard to stand. Michael isn’t sure how much longer his hard can take as he watches Jeremy write these love letters to Christine that he knows he will never give to her.

 

The bell signals the end of class and Michael walks out of there, music blaring in his ears. Jeremy sighs and closes the notebook. He refuses to give up hope. He will win over Christine. Christine shyly hugs her notebook to her chest and skips out of class. She tries to push Jake out of her mind for the time being.

 

Chloe, Brooke, and Jenna rush off to their next classes to notice more of the interactions that are happening within this circle of heartbreak. It isn’t easy to watch, but it makes for good stories that Jenna can post on her gossip blog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I was so excited about this I decided to post the next chapter right now! Ok doing a lot of writing and very busy with all of it. I just want to be able to give you guys stuff to read. I’m really proud of how this is going to turn out because I have the entire plot figured out. I even know who’s gonna end up with you! I’m excited you guys to see how this all plays out.   
> ~ PlayerOneMell


	3. Baseball Bats and Gossip Blasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In gym class, there’s an intense game of baseball going on. The these moment is rudely interrupted by an unwanted gossip blast from Jenna Rolan.

Rich is sitting in the bleachers because his doctors have yet to clear him for physical activities. So, he watches the gym class. Jake is pitching and Michael is up to bat. Rich isn’t alone in the bleachers, Jeremy is sitting there with him as well. Jeremy can’t participate because of damage done to his back from the SQUIP. 

 

Rich sighs dreamily as he watches Michael grip the baseball bat the left way. Rich notices how tight Michael’s grip is. Michael has never advertised the fact that he can play sports, but he sure can. Rich has seen Michael at the gym before. Michael almost has enough as Jake. 

 

Jake Dillinger. The boy who’s standing there on pitcher’s mound in his gym shorts and tank top. Jake never wears his jacket for gym class, none of the boys did. Michael did, but that’s a different story. 

 

Anyhow, Jake stands, prepping himself to pitch. He sees out of the corner of his eye, his best friend in the stands. Rich. Jake smiles to himself hoping that Rich is watching him and not someone else. Jake heart knows that he wants Rich looking at him, but his brain says it’s illogical. 

 

Jake knew he was in love with his best friend, Richard Goranski, since his house caught fire. Apparently, the house is not the only thing that the flaming bi sexual had set flame to. Jake remembers trying to safe the smaller male. Jake knew that in that moment - there was more than friendship. Jake loves his best friend that he calls his personal short stack of pancakes. Everyone friendship has the one that’s taller than the other. 

 

Jake knows that him and Rich would make a cute relationship, he completely supports it. His heart is in it, and so his head. However, his head had doubts. Jake sometimes wonders if Rich set that fire to get rid of him. Jake wonders if the fire is his fault, for not paying to his friend when he was struggling. 

 

Anyhow, Jake knows that he loves Rich no matter what. He’s heard falling in love with his best friend is stupid, but Jake fully believes that best friends can make some of the greatest couples. That’s why Jake is rooting for Jeremy and and Michael to get together. 

 

Michael and Jake have become good friends over the course of time after the SQUIP. The two boys discovered that they actually have a lot in common, despite the differences. The differences are barely there, and so the two become friends over time. However, they usually end up competing against each other. Like right now. Jake holding the baseball in his pitcher’s mitt, and Michael lining up at home base and gripping the baseball bat. 

 

Jake is still hoping that Rich is looking at him, and Rich’s eyes do seem to be on the athletic action happening. Rich isn’t focused on his best friend, he’s focused on Michael. Rich’s small bi sexual heart is set on the boy at home plate. 

 

Jeremy notices the gaze that Rich has locked on the field. He doesn’t trace it to Michael, but he is a bit aware of Rich’s crush. When Jeremy and Rich were back in the hospital together, Rich would often ask about Michael. Rich actually really wants to ask him from junior prom that’s only a few weeks away. He just isn’t sure if it’ll work out. 

 

Rich has seen how caring Michael can be. Everyone at Middle Borough knows that the nerd in the big red hoodie, is really just a big sweetheart. Sure, Michael’s a bit shy when he meets someone new, but he can really open up once he knows somebody. 

 

“You looking at my best friend?” Jeremy asks. 

“That a problem, tall ath?” Rich questions, and raises an eyebrow. 

 

Every since Rich’s SQUIP deactivated after the fire, Rich’s speech impediment has returned.d Rich has a bad lisp, but he has been coping with it. It gets better at times, but Rich never got proper help with it. 

 

“No.” Jeremy shakes his head. “Not really. I feel bad he’s been single for so long.”

“Good, so why are you staring at my best friend?”

 

Why is Jeremy Heere staring at the athletic Dillinger? Well, Jeremy knows that Christine’s heart is after Jake. What’s so great about Jake anyhow? Jeremy knows that Jake can be a nice guy, but he never treated Christine nicely. 

 

“Just looking at where the baseball action is happening.”

“Why doeth Michael grip the batheball bat so tight?” Rich asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Strong hands.” Jeremy shrugs. “Michael doesn’t show it often, but he’s actually a pretty strong dude.”

Rich gets a small grin on his face after he hears what Jeremy says. Rich sighs and just wonders what kind of stuff Michael could protect him from. Sure, Rich is a strong little muscular guy himself, but he always wants someone who could protect him too. Someone to hold him when he’s alone at night after a fire nightmare. Protect him from his drunk father. Protect him from the little things that make him jump, like the strike of a match. Could that person be Michael? 

 

Rich also knows he could do the same for Michael. Protect Michael from his awful siblings, and the nightmares he has sometimes about the bathroom. The scene that happened in the bathroom at Jake’s Halloween party has really scarred Michael in more ways than one. Rich knows he could protect Michael, and maybe Michael could protect him. 

 

“Strong hands.” Rich mumbles, repeating Jeremy. 

“Rich, don’t tell me you want to tell my best friend that he excited you sexually.”

“What? No!” Rich scoffs and blushes. 

 

Rich does, but Michael just doesn’t feel that way about him. Michael’s heart goes out to Jeremy. Rich doesn’t even know if Michael’s gay! After all, Jenna only recently found out. This explains the next blast on her gossip blog.

 

[ _HEY EVERYBODY HAVE YOU HEARD?_

Recent news that came from my gossip friend- Brooke Lohst. 

    Michael Mell is gay! More evidence to come later.]

 

Rich takes a sharp inhale. He can’t believe that in his moment of doubt - the nerd in the red hoodie is confirmed gay. Rich blushes a little bit and looks up just as Jake is about to pitch the ball. Rich reacts the way he normally would as the ball is pitched. 

 

“GAYYYYYYYY!” Rich shouts. 

 

Michael hits the baseball, and out of shout, the bat flew out of his hands. The ball flies, but it hits Jeremy because he isn’t paying attention. Michael gasps softly, but blushes from the embarrassment of Rich exposing his sexuality. Jake takes Michael’s hand as he looking at his phone. 

 

“It was Jenna.” Jake says calmly. 

“Not shit, Sherlock.” Michael scoffs. 

 

Jake sighs. He lets Michael got his best friend who has his hand over his eyes and hissing at the pain Michael cause caused from letting go of the bat. Jeremy’s nose starts to bleed a little bit. Michael rushes over and sits next to Jeremy. 

 

“Jer! Are you alright, bud?”

 

Michael is so mad at himself for hurting his best friend who he is in love with. Michael sighs. Jeremy looks at him and sighs. Rich sits next to Michael and tries to see behind Jeremy’s hand. 

 

“Ith it throbbing, bro?” Rich asks, tilting his head. 

Jeremy nods, “Yeah. In your words, it hurts like a mother fucker.”

“Dude…” Rich laughs softly and shakes his head. 

“I can take him to the nurse.” Michael says quickly standing, and offering his hand to Jeremy. 

 

Jeremy sighs, and takes Michael hand. Rich immediately hates what he’s seeing when he sees this. He doesn’t want Jeremy and Michael to be holding hands. Rich feels a deep hatred for this image churn in his stomach. Rich sighs, he really doesn’t like the light, dusty, pink blush that is dancing across Michael’s caramel skinned cheeks that have slight freckles on them. Rich - he really pays attention to each and every detail on his crush’s face. 

 

“Uh yeah, take care guys.” Rich says instead of everything he’s saying in his head. 

 

Michael and Jeremy head to the school nurse. Rich sighs, his stomach still turning. Jake approaches him. Jake is concerned that his best friend, and crush, look a bit unhinged. 

 

“Rich, dude, are you okay?” Jake asks, sitting next to him. “You look like you saw a ghost.”

“I’m fine.” Rich sighs, adjusting his sunglasses, “Just fine.”

 

The teacher dismisses the gym class for the day and Jake and Rich head back to the boy’s locker room with the rest of the class. All of the feelings Rich wants to say to Michael, the feelings Jake longs to Rich, and all the feelings Michael wants to tell Jeremy? All the feelings are left unsaid. All that can be heard are heartbroken heart beats. The pining continues. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just wrote this chapter out today. Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Don’t worry, I promise it’s going somewhere. Let me know what you think so far!


	4. Matchmaker, Matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe, Brooke, and Jenna finally set up to set all this pining right... until it goes wrong

The three girls decide to split up the group a little differently after what they’ve observed. Brooke decides to go speak with Michael still because the two have become such good friends over time, and Chloe decides to speak with Jeremy at the same time. 

 

“Brooke, why did that blast go out about me being gay?” Michael asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“Mikey, everything’s fine. I just wanted to tell Chlo. Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” Michael sighs, and looks at the new coat of black nail polish on his nails. “I suppose I’m fine.”

“Good, good. I know someone who likes you.” Brooke smiles. 

 

At Jeremy’s house, Chloe is having a similar spa day with Jeremy Heere. Chloe is a lot richer than Jeremy and thinks that the fact his house is small is ‘cute’. Chloe just doesn’t know what life is like for Jeremy, and she will never truly understand. 

 

“Look, Jerry, I know that you’re all pouty because Christine doesn’t like you, but I’m sure it’ll work out.” Chloe assures. 

“Really?” Jeremy perks up, blowing his curls out of his face.

“Well it, could.” Chloe rolls her eyes. 

 

“Really?” Michael smiles. “Who likes me?”””

“Just a certain boy. His eyes seem to be all over you.” Broke comments, moving some hair out of her face.

“Is it Jeremy?”

“I wish it was, I know.” Brooke stops for a moment to sip from her bendy straw that’s in her La Croix can. “I know you like him.”

 

“What do you mean, it could?” Jeremy asks interested, and still completely oblivious to whatever Chloe could be saying. 

 

Chloe sighs and rolls her eyes at how oblivious Jeremy can be at times. How could Jeremy not see how Michael’s pupils turn into hearts whenever he is around. Chloe looks back at her nails that she’s touching up. Not that she would ever do them herself, Chloe only gets her nails done at salons. 

 

“I’m saying that I know someone that like, totally has a crush on you, Jeremy.” Chloe sighs. “Remember when I told you that you’re cuter when you’re no talking.”

Jeremy thinks for a moment, “Kind of?”

“Well this person likes you a lot.”

“Is it Brooke?” Jeremy tilts his head, a bit like a little kid would. 

 

“You do?” Michael says, embarrassed.

“Yes.” Brooke nods, taking Michael’s other hand to paint his nails. “You told me last week.”

“I think I was high.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised.” Brooke sighs. 

“Right, anyways. Who likes me?” Michael asks, now growing more curious about this mystery person. 

 

“No, Jeremy, it’s not Brooke.” Chloe says, as if Jeremy is a child. 

“Then who?” Jeremy sits up a bit straighter, getting excited. 

 

“Rich.” Brooke says to Michael.

“Really?” Michael says a bit shocked. “I had no idea.”

“That’s because you’ve been pining over Jeremy since forever, right?”

“Yeah. That’s why I have the scars, Brooke. We’ve been over this. My self harm scars are from the SQUIP incident because I thought I lost my best friend and the love of my life to a floppy disk.”

“Right.” Brooke sighs, finishing up Michael’s nails. 

 

“Michael.” Chloe says, and simply shrugs, “That Filipino boy is practically as red as his hoodie when he looks at you.”

“Really? I ne-never really noticed that about Mikey.”

“That’s because you can’t get over Chris.” Chloe shrugs. “Honestly, Jeremy. That girl is so hung up on Jake, you won’t believe it.”

“I suppose I should let her have her fair chance with Jake.” Jeremy sighs, getting ready to give up his crush on Christine. “Michael Mell? Michael George Mell? My best friend.”

“Yes, Jeremy Will Heere.” Chloe scoffs and takes out her phone. 

 

Brooke takes out her phone as well. Michael and Jeremy are just the two first people that Chloe and Brooke had decided to talk to. Jenna is currently on her way to talk to Jake. Although, they way this is going, nobody is going to get a match after tonight. 

 

[Brooke: Hey, Chlo! Just finished talking to Michael. Ready to talk to Christine. How was talking with Jeremy.]

[Chloe: Surprisingly excited for someone who lives in such a small living space.]

[Brooke: Chloe.]

[Chloe: Brooke. I will smiley face lipstick kitty paw you.]

[Brooke: Chloe Katlyn Valentine, that doesn’t fix everything.]

[Chloe: Ugh- I know, I know. Lol.]

[Chloe: See you around, Brooke Lauren Lohst.]

[Brooke: What is with everyone using middle names lately?]

[Chloe: I dunno! I’ll talk to you after I meet up with Richard Gerard Goranski]

[Brooke: And after I speak with Christine Stephanie Canigula! We have to help these hopeless lovers.]

[Chloe: They’re not lovers.]

 

However, Chloe and Brooke aren’t truly doing any solving at all. Anyhow, Chloe tells Jeremy that she’s got a salon emergency and has to leave immediately. Jeremy thinks it’s a bit petty, but doesn’t mind. His mind can’t stop thinking about Michael. Does Michael really like him?

 

Brooke tells Michael that she has to meet up with Chloe and that she’ll be back soon. She takes her bendy straw and La Croix and walks out of the house to meet Christine at the coffee shop that is just down the street. 

 

Jenna is meeting Jake at the mall, at his favorite place in the universe to be exact. Jenna knows that she has to do this and get it right. Chloe has told her what to do. So, she’s going off of what Chloe told her to do. 

 

“Hey! Jake!”” Jenna waves him over to a table. 

Jake sighs, making his way over. “Jenna, why did you want to meet here? You know I don’t really have the money. I don’t really like coming here because of my… my past.”

“I know, I know.” Jenna finishes typing something on her phone. “This is just… really, super, ultra important.”

“For your blog?”

“No, Jake. For the sake of your heart.” Jenna places a hand over her heart. 

 

“Hey, Chris!” Brooke smiles, sitting across from Christine at a table. “I’m so sorry that I was late. Michael’s over for another spa day.”

“Wanna look good for Jeremy, huh?”

“You know?” Brooke asks, almost shocked. 

“Of course. It’s obvious.”

“Well, I don’t think he wants to be with Jeremy anymore.” She shrugs. 

 

“Hi, Rich.” Chloe says, she met him outside of a video game store. 

Rich is smoking a cigarette and looks over at Chloe, “Sup, Valentine?”

“Not much. How did you light that cigarette?”

“Jake lit it for me because he knows how afraid I am.” Rich shrugs. “Of lighters and matches and fire and shit.”

“Right, okay.” Chloe says, casually. “I wanted to talk to you about Jake, actually.”

 

“Look, Jake, it may be confusing, but I promise this is for you own good.” Jenna nods, gesturing for him to sit down. 

“Okay.” Jake sits down. “Is this about the fact I like Rich? Jenna, if you want to know, it’s true. I’m pan.”

“I didn’t wanna know that, but good to know it’s true.”

“Have you licked a pan?”

“No.” Jake scoffs. “Well…”

“Have you? I was joking!”

 

“Why not?” Christine raises an eyebrow, questioning Brooke.

“It’s a long story. I came here to talk to you.”

“Oh!” Christine smiles and sips from her drink, keeping eye contacting with Brooke. “What about, exactly?”

“Jeremy Heere.” Brooke hums, sipping more of her La Croix drink. 

 

“Jakob Dillinger? My best friend.” Rich sighs and looks at Chloe. He puts his cigarette to his lips and counties to smoke, a few embers falling off. “What about him?”

“Well, his feelings for you.”

“Ith everything okay? With him and me.”

“Of course.” Chloe nods. “It could be even better, believe it or not.”

“Chloe cut the thit and say whatever it is that you’re going to say.” Rich scoffs, wanting to be alone. 

 

“Maybe.” Jake shrugs at Jenna. “”Why do you ask? I mean, Rich dared me to deepthroat one once.”

“Really? Do you have a picture?”

“Jenna…” Jake rolls his eyes. 

“Right, sorry. So I know someone who likes you. I think you should give it a shot, since Rich obviously isn’t interested in you.”

“So I’ve noticed.” Jake mumbles.

“Well, Christine is.”

 

“Jeremy? Why? I mean, he’s such a great friend. He is so kind and sweet. He would do absolutely anything and everything for his friends. I don’t think that he would even hurt a fly. He’s pretty good at acting too, until that whole SQUIP thing happened. I wonder if he will ever act ever again! I miss acting. I wonder when the next school production will be. I’m sorry- where was I?” Christine tilts her head. 

“Jeremy.” Brooke reminds her. “I just, I’ve noticed Jake doesn’t seem to like you.”

“Yeah, what’s up with that?” Christine rests her cheek in her hand. 

“He likes Rich.” Brooke says simply. “But I know Jeremy likes you.”

 

“Look, Jake is totally into you. I am totally not upset if you date him or anything.” Chloe does a hair flip. “I’m good knowing the fact that I’m the only who has rocked his world.”

“Jake?Jake…. he liketh me?” Rich perks up a bit. “I mean, I knew Michael doesn’t like me. I thought no one could, but Jake liketh me?”

 

Jake seems a bit shocked, “Christine likes me? I really think related her like crap. I still feel bad about that. That was a bad time for me.”

“We know.” Jenna sighs. “But why not give it another shot? You seem to be doing a bit better now, and Christine is sure to help if you ask for it.”

“You make a good point. I suppose, if I could get over Rich I could go after her.”

 

“Jeremy? Yeah, I know he does.”

“Look, Chrissy, Jake doesn’t like you. He’s got a thing going for Rich and we all know it. It’ll be better.” Brooke smiles, a bit reassuringly. Brooke takes Christine’s hands in hers. “Honey,  it will. I’m not sure you gave Jeremy a fair shot. So what do you say? Do you think you can hop on the Heere train?”

Christine sighs, thinking for a moment. “I suppose that Jeremy does deserve another chance. I don’t want him to feel bad, like he wasn’t good enough. It’s not his fault I got all hung up on Jake Dillinger.”

 

Chloe nods, “Yeah he likes you. I think you should give it a shot! What a cute gay couple you would be. Although, you both aren’t technically gay.”

“Yeah, but I get your point.” Rich gives a soft blush. “You really think I should go for it?”

“Absolutely.” Chloe smiles. 

“Okay. I don’t see why I shouldn’t give it a shot.” Rich shrugs. 

 

[Jenna: Mission complete, ladies.]

[Brooke: Mission complete. Hopefully things start changing around her.]

[Chloe: Mission complete. Hopefully for the better.]

[Brooke: Great, now let’s go get Pinkberry.]

 

The three matchmakers, who have yet to make any matches, go off to get some frozen yogurt together, not knowing what they’ve done. Michael is thinking of Rich, Rich thinking of Jake, Jake thinking of Christine, Christine thinking of Jeremy, and Jeremy is thinking of Michael. The pining hasn’t stopped, it has only reversed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, readers! Sorry it’s been awhile. I had a busy week this week. Hope you’re enjoying the series. I promise there will be More one and one stuff with the people who are crushing hard. Oh! And junior prom will definitely be involved with this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I’m going to try to post this weekly, but I’m writing as I go. This is an entire fic about pining. This first chapter is just a little bit of set up for the story. I recently saw the new “Be More Chill” in NYC so they’re might be some new thins in there. For example, Brooke constantly drinking La Croix. Just hope you enjoy!


End file.
